1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nozzle mechanism, a mounting head and an electronic component mounting apparatus for use in electronic component mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic equipment has been advancing toward smaller size and weight and higher functions, circuit boards to be mounted thereon are also in demand for further size reduction and higher, integration. In those boards of the increasingly smaller size and higher integration, since mounting places for electronic component mounting are narrow pitched, there is a demand for narrowing the nozzle pitch also in the mounting head.
Conventionally, the nozzle provided on the mounting head is so formed as to be up/down movable and axially rotatable with respect to the board, where rotational drive of a motor provided at an upper portion of the nozzle is converted into up/down motion of the nozzle by such a drive transfer mechanism such as ball screws and nuts (see JP 2002-9491 A).